Eternity in Darkness
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: It was the kind of world that sent a chill down your spine. One where it's darkness always hung heavy, and seemed to be completely abandoned by its former residents...Or rather, that's what Sora believed.
1. Chapter 1

**KIDS VANISH AT LOCAL PIZZARIA-BODIES NOT FOUND**

 _Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late operating hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's pizza on the night of June 26th. Video surveillance showed them following a torn mascot into a back room, and it led to his capture the following morning. However, the bodies were never found, and the children are presumed dead._

 _Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children's trust._

 **FIVE CHILDREN NOW REPORTED MISSING. SUSPECT CONVICTED.**

 _Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Where a man wore a torn mascot costume, and lured children into the back room._

 _While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found. More rats are said to have been found tearing at customers._

 _Freddy Fazbear's has ever since been fighting an uphill battle to convince families to return to the pizzaria._

 _"It's a tragedy."_

 **LOCAL PIZZARIA THREATENED WITH SHUTDOWN OVER SANITATION**

 _Local pizzaria, Freddy Fazbear's, has once again been threatened with shutdown by the health department. This time over the odor of their much-loved mascots, as well as rumors of vicious rats roaming throughout the place._

 _Police were contacted when parents reportedly saw what appeared to be blood and mucus coming from the eyes and mouths of the animatronics, which was alikened to "reanimated carcasses"._

 **LOCAL PIZZARIA SAID TO CLOSE BY YEAR'S END**

 _After a long struggle to stay open after the tragedy that took place many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's has announced that it will close its doors by year's end._

 _Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seemed unwilling and unnerved to be associated with the company._

 _"These characters will live on. With and within the hearts of kids. They will live on."_ _ **CEO.**_

* * *

There was an undeniable sense of darkness throughout the world, that was absolutely for certain. Sora looked about through the empty halls, the only sound that seemed to bring him any form of welcome or unease was the sound of his own footsteps.

Was this what an abandoned world looked like?

Keeping himself alert, he tried calling out to see if there was anyone in the area to greet him, "Hey! Is anyone here?"

Once again, there was absolutely no reply.

Sora let out a long sigh as he continued on, making a silent wish that there would be a new friend to talk to here. As without Donald and Goofy even, this was going to be quite a lonely search for the heart of this world.

The clanking of metal signaled to Sora the answer to his wish, which he would soon regret making.


	2. Presence

Sora paused at the quick beat of something clanking against the floors of the hallways. As though there were something running-They were also getting louder by the moment. Which provided him a signal that they were coming in his direction.

Instantly his face lit up at the thought that he wasn't so horribly alone in this world-And perhaps they weren't the only ones here, either!

At least, he hoped they weren't. Because living alone in an empty world-What a horrible thing.

Sora turned around just in time to lock his gaze on the source of the sound. The rose an eye in a bit of curiosity.

It was a robot.

A robot that apparently had its share of disrepair, as it had bits of exposed metal throughout itself.

Looking at what hadn't been torn off, he made a note that it was modeled to be a fox. The eye patch and the hook that replaced it's right hand suggested that it was supposed to be a pirate as well.

All in all, Sora couldn't help but to believe that if this world had ever been lively, this pirate fox would have brought a lot of joy to the younger citizens.

"Uh...Hey." the teen grinned sheepishly. The notion of speaking to the robot may have seemed rather silly, but Sora was holding to the hope that this fox, who he had dubbed as Foxy for the time being, was programmed to understand and communicate with humans.

But the response he'd gotten instead was not one that he'd been desiring.

Instead of greeting Sora peacefully, rather he let out a loud mechanical shriek that caused the boy to physically jump back in shock of that.

Then, without proper reasoning for it, Foxy lunged at Sora. Bearing its teeth and arms extended.

It was at this moment that he knew that Foxy had no good intent for him, and quickly struck the bot with his keyblade. Then scrambled back even further from the thing.

However, Foxy seemed to be unaffected by the blow just dealt to him. And reared up for yet another attack against Sora.

Quickly he cast thundaga this time. Hoping that it would at the very least of it slow Foxy.

It worked, the pirate went down shaking. Eyes growing brighter from the electricity darting throughout itself.

Sora took the chance to get away from the thing. Not really wanting to stay and finish it off. He couldn't really explain it, but something just felt...Wrong about destroying it. Maybe it was the idea that this world would be empty once again without some presence within it.

He wasn't allowed to think about reasonings for fighting and not fighting anything for long, as while he made his way down the hallways the sound of clanking became audible once more.

But his own footsteps echoed just as much as the robot's. And he knew it wouldn't be long before Foxy caught up to him.

 _Follow me._

A whisper had come directly to his heart. Confused, Sora turned to see what appeared to be another robot at first glance. Not just that though, but it shared similar traits with the bear that had been on the posters before...Freddy?

But he seemed different from Freddy that he'd seen on the posters, his fur was notably black. And something felt..Off about it.

But despite all of the odds, Sora decided to trust this bot. Quickly turning as the black Freddy led him to another room.

Gasping to reclaim his breath, Sora listened as the door behind him slammed shut, a loud thud that soon followed was the signal that Foxy failed to get in there with him. He was grateful.

Although, when he actually looked up from the floor he was met with pure confusion.

That black Freddy was nowhere in sight. He was gone from the room entirely.

Instead, behind him by the door, a man in a security guard uniform stared at him with equal confusion. His hand pressed against a button.


	3. Scott

An empty, awkward silenced filled the room as the two stared at one another.

But then the man seemed to compose himself in some way, clearing his throat, "Who..Are you?" his voice was rather monotone as he spoke. Sora blinked a moment, still slightly wondering where the black-furred bear he'd seen went. Although it didn't take very long for his friendly personality to take over, "My name's Sora." he grinned widely at the man.

An undefinable look came over the man's face as he looked at Sora, before clearing his throat, "It's...It's nice to meet you...Sora." he nodded, "My name...My name is Scott. Scott Cawthon."

Standing up, Sora grinned, "Nice to meet you, Scott." His smile didn't waver, but inside something felt...Off. But he blamed it on the darkness in the air, "Thanks for the help back there."

He chuckled a bit, "No worries. Foxy...Foxy is one of the most violent ones here." he bit his lower lip, then pressed the button directly below the one he'd pressed earlier. A light turning on behind the closed door. Satisfied, he pressed the door button. Allowing it to open once more.

Facing Sora again, he spoke up, "But..How'd you get here?" a genuine look of confusion took over the man's features. "This world-I thought the others were destroyed long ago."

Sora didn't really know how to answer that, instead blinking a bit, grinning awkwardly and attempting to come up with an excuse, "Well...You see...I'm not from...Around this area." he chuckled a bit. A gleam came into Scott's eyes for but a moment, before he nodded, "Very well, then. Sora." The older man obviously had more to say, but the sound of 'Pop Goes the Weasel' began to echo throughout the endless hallways. Causing his eyes to go wide, as he rushed to some kind of a monitor.

Sora was about to ask Scott what was wrong-But the world felt dizzy to him for some reason or the next. The only one who could've noticed too engrossed in whatever he was doing-Something about a music box.

Whispers came into his heart, much stronger than the ones he'd heard before.

 _S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M-_

 _S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M-_

 _S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M-_

 _S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M-_

 _S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M-_

In a moment, the world turned back to normal.

He was stunned though to see a rather large heartless before him-Golden in color and also looking similar to Freddy. The symbol of the heartless imprinted on its stomach.

Scott hurried about the room, attempting to get away. While it didn't seem that Golden Freddy was moving, it was always somehow right on him.

It didn't take very long for Sora's instincts to kick in. Calling the keyblade to him, he swiftly struck at the heartless.

Feeling the painful sting of it, the bear turned its head to face Sora. White shining pupils stared from within its hollow, empty sockets, as its neck went slack. Tilting the head to the side.

Another blow from the keyblade, "I got this!" Sora told the other man in the room. Who could only nod in response as he attempted to wind a music box.

* * *

The battle wasn't very long, Golden Freddy, much similar to a Bulky Vendor, vanished soon after it was engaged in battle.

Looking to Scott, Sora saw the pure awe in his face.

Walking over, his eyes were still wide. "You-You actually fought Golden Freddy." He breathed.

He chuckled, "It was nothing." Another grin. But there was still a nagging feeling inside of him about something. He just didn't know yet..

"Nothing?" He laughed, "Are you serious? If Mike and Jeremy were still here, they'd-" he paused in the middle of his sentence. Quickly deciding he'd rather not finish the thought.

Although Sora didn't push the subject, Scott seemed to be rambling now, "Those animatronics though...Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy...If I could just get to the back room..I could remove the darkness from them once and for all.."

That interested Sora "How come you can't get there?"

Scott looked ready to laugh at that, "I can't."

Pressing the light button on the right side-Sora jumped upon seeing a chicken standing outside of it. Scott scoffed, pressing a button and closing the door, "They won't let me even leave this room..Sure, in here I can hold the other five back..But it's only a matter of time.."

Sora frowned, so they were being possessed by darkness?

But..Scott said there was something in the back room that could purge the darkness from them. Right?

"Hey-I can help you!" He chimed suddenly, grinning.


	4. Puppet

Scott stared with a brow raised. Mouth slightly open in confusion, "What?"

"Come on, together I'm pretty sure we could easily get to whatever this thing is." Sora grinned happily.

Scott shook his head, "Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy will kill us before we could get close. Even if we got there-It'd be impossible to get into. The back room is locked. With some sort of strange magic. No key in this world could possibly unlock it.."

Sora's smile didn't falter, "Don't worry about it-I can get it open. As well as keep those guys away while you lead us there."

The older of the two shot a bit of a confused look, before he sighed, "Fine. If you think that we can get there-We'll give it a try." he propped his chin in a bit of thought. "Although...The puppet would be a bit of a problem."

Sora rose an eye, "The puppet?"

He nodded, looking a bit absentminded about it, "Yeah...The puppet...I never did like it...It's always...Thinking. But it shouldn't be too much of a problem." he nodded, "So long as we keep the music box going."

With that, they decided that it was about time that they finally got rid of the darkness possessing the animatronics.

* * *

It wasn't hard for them to initially leave the room. Chica had apparently long since left the door they'd decided to go through. And Scott had promised Sora that this would be the quickest way to the backroom where they needed to get to.

Sora walked out first, just in case. As he was the only one who knew how to hold any of them back.

A few steps into the hall, Scott not far behind him, heartless surrounded the room. They, like the Golden Freddy, shared a similarity to the bear. Although they looked like possessed stuffed animals instead.

Large teeth were bared at them, as three of them appeared out of nowhere. Heads twitching before lunging at Sora for an attack.

Instantly the boy reacted, striking them. They faded into darkness. Heartless-Nothing but darkness and nightmares.

But then the screech of a larger animatronic came-Chica!

Instantly, Sora shot Thundaga to try and stop her. Scott, having no defense, had to stay behind with Sora.

Chica, unlike Foxy, shrugged off the electrical attack. And charged at them roaring.

Sora tried Firaga this time. Quickly pushing Scott out of the way as he made his way to his friend. But again, Chica made no movement of slowing down at the attack of fire.

Fed up, Sora tried blizzaga on her. This time-At last, the chicken froze in place. Giving Sora and Scott just enough time to make their way away from her. Sora made a mental note though-Each animatronic would probably act differently to each kind of magic used.

* * *

In another room, though. A song stopped.

At last, strings pulled a figure out of a box. Lights began to glow in the empty sockets.

Music that one would listen to in a child's nursery began to echo throughout the air. The thing determined if it should attempt at Pop Goes the Weasel once more...Before promptly throwing the idea out the window. The last time it was attempted, they'd sensed light. Light that hadn't been in this world for such a long, long time. There was no desire in them to attempt it in risking harming that light. It was warm.

Had they been able to, worry would've filled them for the one the light came from. They didn't belong in this world, it was too far gone.

Besides, a heart so beautiful and shimmering, it wouldn't be long before the temptation became too much for...Them. For the man in purple.


	5. Nobody

The puppet crawled out of the box which it'd been locked in for so, _so_ long. Attempting to feel.

Not that it truly could _feel_ much. In a moment the puppet allowed its strings to tighten above itself. Providing a standing motion on its behalf.

With a sloppy twist of the hand, a golden bear appeared before him. Golden Freddy.

In the room, there seemed to be a conversation that only the two of them were allowed. As only they could understand one another's meanings to it. But an outside could tell the conversation was rather one-sided. The puppet being the only 'speaker' in the room. Yet it seemed to know what the bear was up to as it vanished once again.

Then, the music began to play...Pop...Goes...The..Weasel.

* * *

Sora and Scott made it throughout the hallways with little trouble involved for either of them. Sora learned fast-Thunder on Foxy. Blizzard on Chica. Fire on Bonnie. And Freddy...He hadn't encountered Freddy himself yet.

But it didn't matter-As the back room wasn't far from where they were currently at!

Scott seemed to have some kind of gleam in his eye as they made it-But it quickly faded. The man stopping dead in his tracks, a look that was mixed with both horror an annoyance became clear to him.

Sora was about to ask him what was wrong-But it was soon transparent to him why Scott was acting this way.

Music. It sounded like something you'd play in a music box, really. It was playing 'Pop Goes the Weasel' and the pacing of it was rather fast, even for the song.

Without time to react, Sora felt something leaping at him. By the hardness of it-He'd have guessed that it was Foxy's hook. But it wasn't a painful jab. It felt like...Hands were against him. Pushing him far from his initial standing point, and away from the friend he'd promised to protect.

With the shock clear in his mind, Sora managed to focus on what could've done this-

A puppet?

The puppet had jumped onto Sora's stomach. Pinning him down to the floor with his weight. Although not much it certainly helped to keep him in place.

But that wasn't to be for long-As Sora glanced back-He saw Scott attempting to once again flee from Golden Freddy.

 _You can't..._

Another whisper straight to his heart, and Sora looked up in shock at the puppet. Who was staring down at him, daring the teen to attempt to save the man before them.

Sora, however, took on the challenge presented to him.

In one moment Sora made it out from under the puppet-Causing the poor thing to go sliding across the floor. It hadn't ever weighed all that much, after all...

But the strings on the puppet, which seemed to be pulled by nothing, tightened and straightened themselves once more. Clumsily allowing the puppet to stand, then it swept out its left hand in a snake-like fashion.

Sora could hardly believe the foes that came to greet him on the puppet's commend.

Nobodies.

They were the standard colors of a lower class nobody-Of a dusk. Yet-The looked positively adorable!

They looked as though they were plush versions of the animatronics that he'd been working to fight against with his friend, Scott. Sora readied himself for a fight against this robot-...No, not against a robot. Against a nobody.


	6. We All Fall Down

The small dusks that came on their own weren't a problem. They weren't very strong. Their power only matching to that of well...A regular dusk!

Of course, it wasn't the fact of their own individual power that posed the threat.

It was the fact that there were so many of them!

Sora stayed determined to defeat them, however. No matter what!

With the last one defeated, Sora looked back at the puppet-Just to be safe that he could move to save his friend.

The place had fallen deadly silent, strings connecting to the puppet's head loosened as it tilted a bit. Had there been any way to hold those strings, Sora would've written it off as a _real_ puppet.

The puppet's hands twitched, going against what the strings asked of them as the music began to change. The tune once again played in the style of a music box-like tune. The lyrics of such a familiar song came to his mind.

 _Ring a-round the rosie.._

A barrier formed in a perfect circle about them. Obviously the puppet was ready to challenge Sora to a fight himself now. Sora glanced back at Scott, who was still attempting to fend off Golden Freddy at the time. He didn't seem to be faring well against the bear-So he'd need to make it quick.

 _A pocket full of posies..._

Before any move could be made, a familiar and horrifying magic was felt coursing throughout his body. The puppet-Whatever the nobody's name was-Had used a spell to place a timer on him.

 _Ashes! Ashes!_

With no time being provided for hesitation, Sora lunged at the puppet. Making his move to strike at it. But the puppet-Despite its usually sloppy and uncoordinated movements-Glided rather smoothly away from where it was but a few moments ago.

 _We all fall down!_

The timer was shorter than any other placed on him, it had seemed. Sora's eyelids felt heavy as his knees buckled beneath him. The barrier fell from where it was, and the puppet made its way to Scott...Before the world became black.

* * *

The puppet faced the man before him. A light came from within the puppet's eyes as it stared blankly at the man.

Scott glared at the thing, looking down to where Sora had fallen asleep. Had he been awake Sora would have noticed the color purple flash through his eyes. Before looking back at the puppet.

The puppet's head tilted once again as it attempted to speak to the man in front of it.

Of course, words fell empty to someone who had nothing to speak to. A man without a heart, and a mind too fogged with darkness.

Although unable to feel, the puppet knew it should've been confused as to what would bring the man so low. The puppet also knew that it would've felt anger to what this man had done to it in the past.

...Golden Freddy seemed to believe so, too. As it appeared behind the man-The man who called himself Scott. But that was untrue. Scott Cawthon was once known as this world's leader.

The man who claimed to be their kind leader spun around in an instant, using darkness to throw the bear back. It seemed a silly move to use darkness against a heartless, but it worked still. Golden Freddy vanished from the fight for now, leaving the man to face against the puppet.

Unprepared for a proper fight, the puppet found it to be a smarter move to retreat. The tune of 'Pop Goes the Weasel' vibrating throughout the place where they stood, before it left.

But of course, not empty-handed it seemed. Much to the man's annoyance.

As he glanced over, Sora was not in the spot where he'd been asleep, and unaware of anything that may have occurred.

Rather, in the puppet's retreat-It decided to take Sora with it.


	7. Truth

Sora opened his eyes slightly-His head was aching. There was a static sound going on on in the background.

Memories rushed to him like mad and brought him quickly to the waking world.

 _The puppet, Golden Freddy-Scott!_

His eyes shot open, hoping he was not too late to come to his friend's aid.

But he quickly wished he hadn't seen what was currently before him.

A skeleton sat slumped against the other side of the room. Lifeless sockets staring at him from the other side. His remains were adorned with a security guard's uniform. Decaying slowly on himself. There was a name tag still dangling from it, and Sora instantly took the name to memory.

 _ **Jeremy Fitzgerald.**_

There was a horrible cracking on several of the bones in various places. Confirming to Sora that he had been attacked before he'd met his end.

Perhaps the most disturbing? The keyblade that was sitting on the ground nearby him. Its teeth wedged into it, asleep with its fallen master.

With a natural shock at such an image, Sora jumped back from it. Eyes darting about the room to both see was where he was-As well as to keep his thoughts away from the horror.

There were shelves with boxes. Sticking out of each one were robotic parts.

A table was at the center of it all. Where heads that matched the robots were lined up. Awaiting repairs that would never come. A complete robotic skeleton sat nearby it. By the ears it was probably built for Foxy. It stared at him with teeth that seemed to be smiling at him. Matched with eyes that were half-lidded.

It all disturbed the teen on a level that he could not describe. And Sora found himself backing up a bit from it all.

However, the static made itself louder when he did. Commanding Sora's attention. He looked up-As though the ceiling itself were talking to him.

 _"Hello, hello?"_ The voice began as the static seemed to clear itself by some strange magic.

 _"Hi! This is Scott Cawthon."_

A cold chill made it's way throughout Sora's body. As though it were flowing throughout his bloodstream. His hands keeping cold as the voice continued.

 _"I wanted to record a message-To y'know, welcome you to this world. Now I wish I could be there-To welcome you in person. But something-Uh..Came up."_

What came up? It seemed so simple...But it nagged at him like nothing else.

The static snagged in itself. Seeming that it had been too worn to continue with the greeting. However, another started.

 _"Mike Schmidt...Jeremy Fitzgerald...You both have...Howe...Fritz Smith...Dave Miller...Unab...to..."_

The recording had said little in focus, aside from the four names. The second of which he knew from the cadaver that was not far from him. He looked at him-As though he were the speaker. But quickly snapped his attention elsewhere as the next one played.

 _"Visi..r...ever s...e...S-Someone used...Child...Took their heart out...Four others.."_

His eyes widened upon hearing that- _No..._

Another recording, _"The puppet...Harmless..."_ It broke for a moment in the middle, and the next part was much clearer. Yet Scott's voice was quieter, with more venom in it. Giving Sora the impression that something had come up, causing the man to abandon his recording to handle whatever was going on.

 _"Mike! I've told you time and time again! Leave those animatronics alone! Wait-Wait...Oh no...You weren't... **MIKE!** "_

It ended with the sound of mechanical jaws snapping, and the screaming of the man that must be Mike. It quickly turned to static again.

There was only one recording after that. Scott appeared to be addressing someone in it.

 _"Jeremy Fitzgerald, it is with honor that I hereby declare you a keyblade master. Now-"_

There was an interruption in the middle of it, a new voice that for the second time, caused Sora's blood to run cold.

 _"Scott!"_

It was the voice of the man he knew. Addressing who must be the real Scott Cawthon.

 _"Dave?"_

 _"The animatronics-They've got out of control!"_

The sound of thundering steps were loudly heard. When they were gone, he heard a laugh so sickeningly grotesque. By the tone-It could only come from Dave. As though he were getting some kind of pleasure out of this. Dave appeared to have said something after-But it distorted and cut off before his words could be clarified.

At these new things being said, Sora almost didn't want to believe them.

But no matter what, he knew good and well that they must have been the truth. They happened. And the man who called himself Scott-He...He wasn't Scott Cawthon. He was Dave Miller.

With that in his mid. Sora looked back to where the door was in this room.

But the puppet stood there-Perhaps it'd been there the entire time. Making certain that he'd heard all that he was meant to. Or perhaps it'd been the one playing the recordings. It was impossible to tell.

Still, Sora took a hesitant step back. Wondering what it was going to do.

But instead of attacking, strings loosened themselves, and whispers returned to Sora's heart.

 _S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M._


	8. Past

"Save...Them?" Sora looked at the puppet, his tone said it more like a question though.

Sora sighed, "Save..Save..." it didn't take long to understand what the puppet was referring to, "Save-The children?"

The puppet nodded slowly. Sora inhaled sharply, "Okay-Just...Just tell me how."

* * *

 _Jeremy Fitzgerald hurried throughout the world-The final request that Master Cawthon had given to him was, once the time came, to destroy Springtrap._

 _It'd been awhile since Scott's demise. And Jeremy had been training since then._

 _If asked though, he would not deny the unease that this world brought to him. As it had long since been abandoned by the former inhabitants. Now, it was as though he were walking through a graveyard._

 _Jeremy froze up when he heard the sound of metal stomping through the hallways._

 _Pivoting on his heel, he turned to face the source._

 _Then sighed in relief._

 _It was Chica-Or rather, the toy model of her. She was most likely just greeting him like she had used to do. After all, the toy models were built to recognize others._

 _But he'd had no such luck._

 _Instead of a friendly 'Welcome back, Jeremy!' the robot lunged at him._

 _In response, he jumped out of the way, "Wha-?"_

 _He couldn't even finish his thought, as Chica's cupcake grinned with sharper teeth than had it ever been given._

 _It was then that the eyes and mouth of the once-friendly robot vanished. A look within proving to the man that she had been taken over by the darkness._

 _He readied himself for a fight, but another clanking told him that it would not be so simple for him to do so._

 _He turned, and was met with the sight of Toy Freddy. His eyes already gone, and showing him that he, too, had been overtaken._

 _Toy Bonnie was the last one to arrive, although it kept itself in tact, the very fact it did not make a move to help Jeremy against the others was proof enough to him._

 _Soon and at once, the three forced Jeremy into a battle._

 _It lasted a very long time, and they'd nearly brought Jeremy to his end-But he heard the sound of 'Ring Around the Rosie' playing through the halls._

 _A barrier encircled the three animatronics, and when the last note played, they all shut down. Falling apart._

 _Jeremy wasted no time in getting away from them. But it came quick to him just the extent of his injuries._

 _Without thinking he'd dragged himself to the room where the robots were normally repaired. Then dug the teeth of his keyblade into the ground so that for a moment he could lean against it._

 _But of course, he found himself quickly leaning against the wall of the room instead. Breathing heavy-How had he not noticed the pain his injuries brought him before?_

 _But before the keybearer could notice it, there was the sound of metal snaking its way above him._

 _Jeremy looked up only in time to see sharpened teeth coming down on him._


	9. Springtrap

Dave Miller walked calmly back through the restaurant. Stopping at the door he'd been waiting for so long to get to.

He didn't spare a glance for the debris that he'd torn down so many years ago. His purple eyes staring at the thing they surrounded instead.

There was a symbol of a lock sitting in the middle of the old rusty door, keeping out any who would try to open it.

Or rather in this case, to keep inside the darkness.

He smirked a bit-This time, he would open again the doors. Then once again reclaim the hearts that the puppet had tried to hide from him.

Dave snapped from his thoughts as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. In an instant he snapped to cover.

He watched as Sora walked back, and he would've come out-Save for the fact that then teenager was being followed by the puppet. He grinned, his eyes shutting slowly. The purple color trailing down his skin.

* * *

Sora followed the puppet as it guided him to the back. To the same door that Dave would've had him open.

But he had the knowledge of what was truly within it now-It was something called 'Springtrap' apparently. Going by what the puppet had said-It was the very thing that had taken the hearts of the five children.

He wasn't certain how he was going to defeat it quite yet-But that certainly hadn't slowed him.

He stood before the door, and then with the puppet not far behind him, aimed the end of his keyblade at the door.

A beam of light shot out, and a clicking sound was heard.

The seal broke.

Sora waited patiently for whatever was going to come out, when a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Come at last to help, Sammy?"

Sora's head jerked back to face the source.

Dave grinned widely at him, and had his voice changed, Sora may not have recognized him at all.

His eyes had turned completely black, and one would assume he'd only have empty sockets-Except that there were white irises that seemed to glare at him.

His hair and skin were stained a purple color, allowing them to see what he truly was.

 _A heartless._

Sora would've argued that he had the names wrong, had his attention not been turned to the puppet instead of him.

 _Your name is Sammy?_

But Sora realized what he was doing-And turned back with the puppet facing Dave.

But it was too late, an inhuman roar came from in front of him. His eyes were briefly met with silver ones before he fell back from the shock.

With his ears ringing a bit, and some slight distance, Sora could see just what Springtrap looked like.

He looked slightly similar to Bonnie, although his fur, although having spots of rot on it, was similar to Golden Freddy.

Although unlike them, in addition to the rot he'd had-the fur was tearing from him. Exposing much of the metal skeleton underneath. His right ear mostly gone and wires sticking out of it.

It stared at him-Seeming to grin before it made as grab at him.

Sora hadn't any room for a proper attack, so the teen moved out of the way of its hands, getting him into a sitting position. Then he attempted to back away further.

Although his efforts brought him against more yellow fur.

His head craned-Seeing he'd backed straight into Golden Freddy.


	10. Hearts

Sora would've jerked himself away from the heartless, had he not instead been pulled.

He didn't even get a chance to call his keyblade, as he was jerked around to once again face Springtrap.

The rotting thing opened its mouth slightly, and from within it Sora could see something lingering within it. Enough evidence for him to believe that Springtrap, as the puppet told him, was more than a mere robot.

Or perhaps in better terms, less.

It was nothing, _nobody_.

A nobody. What had happened after Dave gave up his heart.

Springtrap had been a key in taking the hearts of the five children, given his similar appearance to what was supposed to guard this world from threats such as him.

Sora broke from his thoughts when he realized that Springtrap had been talking to him.

...Or rather, attempting to.

His mouth was moving open and closed, giving the appearance that it was trying to communicate with the teenager.

And yet, all that came from it were high-pitched sounds attempting to be words. His voice attempting to come back after so many years of disuse.

It confused him as to what he could be attempting to say-But at last two words shrieked from Springtrap's mouth.

" _HhH_ H-H **A** A ** _aapI_** E _sT_ d **AyY** Y!"

The increased volume once again made Sora's ears ring. He winced and at last called the keyblade to his free hand, striking the side of the animatronic face as hard as he could in an attempt to be put down.

Thankfully, it worked. And the large animatronic dropped him with a hiss.

Scrambling to his feet, Sora didn't allow himself to be distracted, and quickly engaged in a battle with Springtrap.

* * *

The Puppet had begun a fight of his own, with Dave Miller in the time that Sora battled Springtrap. He would've felt thankful for his lack of heart, should he had the ability to truly feel. As when he noticed in peripheral vision Sora get grabbed by Springtrap, it would've grabbed at his full attention.

Dave avoided his attacks with a twisted grin on his face, "You're not too late-Where are they?" he laughed a bit. The Puppet ignored him once again-He would never allow him to get his wish.

He'd never create his world.

Golden Freddy appeared on their side of the battlefield, prepared to assist whatever was going to happen here. Upon noticing it was Dave, the bear attacked-Only to be knocked back by the stronger heartless.

Dave charged at the Puppet, who quickly dodged his attack.

Music tried to play, but before many notes could get out there was a mechanical screech.

Dave looked over to see Foxy chasing after him and he growled in anger-Jumping out of the way of the robotic fox.

Now three, they stood against him. The Puppet tilted his head as music played now.

Dave, however, kept his mind straightened-Get rid of the secondary threat.

Both charged at him and he dodged them all with ease-It was at this time that he quickly gripped onto the back of Foxy's head. He quickly began to tear apart the robotic pieces of the thing.

The Puppet almost seemed to be almost angered by this action as he did it. Of course, given the situation, that would be impossible. Therefore it was ignored, Dave swiftly destroying Foxy-The body torn into pieces with scarce amount of time to stop him.

The Puppet's determination to stop him was soon understood-As there within it was a beautiful, shimmering heart. An eerie grin came to his face-This had been where Sammy put them! Within the guardians of this world-How had he not guessed it sooner?

A movement was made in an attempt to prevent him from picking it up, but there was no chance to do so. The heart was held in Dave's hands. The warmth that it radiated was foreign to him now-And to be honest, he rather liked it. He wouldn't let it go even if he had no plans for it.

Dodging the Puppet, as well as Golden Freddy, Dave made his way through the halls. _One down-Five to go._


	11. You Can't

_S-_

Sora was locked in a real battle with Springtrap now. No more chances of escape for him, or any outside help allowed. A barrier had enclosed the two in, and Springtrap, with sloppy movements, began to attack Sora. The gold bunny attempting to get to him.

Of course, Sora didn't allow him to get close, and his magic certainly helped in this regard.

So quickly, Sora cast another spell.

 _-A-_

Although in the meanwhile, the Puppet relentlessly chased after Dave, attempting to get him before he reached another-But to no avail. There was a sound of a metallic roar as the next one tried to destroy the threat of Dave-Then another screech as it was quickly destroyed by the man.

The puppet managed to appear in the room only in time to see Dave ripping the heart from the metal casing it had been so carefully placed into. He smirked at the nobody, before dashing into another room.

 _-V-_

Vaguely Dave wondered if the puppet was ever trying. After all, when Sammy had first taken the hearts to hide them, he moved much faster. Perhaps he'd grown weary with time. Perhaps he was losing his touch.

Oh well, the reasoning didn't matter. Bonnie was right before him.

He grinned wider than any human was capable of as the Bonnie looked at the insane remains of what was once a human being.

The rabbit let out the familiar screech and attempted to make its move to strike him as the others did. Of course, Bonnie was of little trouble. Dave managed to avoid its rather simple attack and rip the machinery apart. Pulling the child's heart out from within it.

He was almost done. There was now only one remaining.

 _-E-_

Every movement was now important.

The puppet had seen Dave take the heart that rested in Bonnie, and therefore the last on the list would be Freddy Fazbear. But finally luck was with the puppet, it seemed. Freddy rarely moved from his place on the stage.

So in a few precious moments, the puppet was there. Prepared to guard the bear with what was left of himself.

 _-T-_

Though a thought quickly came to his mind-Freddy would just attack Dave as the others had. Therefore, Dave would manage to get to the heart that was already placed in Freddy.

So a new plan was quickly devised.

 _-H-_

He quickly began to lead Freddy away from the area where he would undoubtedly be hunted in. The puppet had only vague ideas on where to take him, but so long as Freddy was nearby...He wouldn't call it 'safe' although he was certainly in a better place than he was.

The puppet gave another vague thought as to how Sora was faring.

 _-E-_

Enraged by Sora's constant attacks, Springtrap had begun to move even faster than he had been. In mere moments he'd made it behind the boy.

But Sora was far more skilled than the little children he'd so brutally attacked before, and in a moment was able to use reflect to block the attack that he'd been planning on using. Once again turning to the nobody. The look on the teen's face obviously showing that he was nowhere near done-Until it turned to surprise as the boy's knees buckled, sending him to the ground in an ungraceful motion.

 _-M-_

Mangle had been snaking their way throughout the ceiling the entirety of the battle. Corrupted by the darkness that Dave had placed in them a long time ago.

Springtrap lifted the teen slightly. Lightly recalling the battle that had transpired not but moments before. He truly believed that he could stop him, that he could win.

He leaned closer to Sora's ear, whispering rather harshly.

 _"You can't."_


	12. Conflictions

The puppet stared at the two separate ways. Freddy Fazbear waiting patiently behind them.

Two conflicting entities appeared. One seemed to be drained of all sanity, broken. Its form was even unable to keep itself together.

 _Shadow Bonnie._

The other stood calmly, beckoning the two to follow it.

 _Shadow Freddy._

The puppet was very familiar with them both. They were but the lingering will of people who were struck down long ago.

 _Follow me._

A request came from both of them. Although usually it'd be quite simple to decide which to go with, usually Shadow Freddy. As the other never seemed to go anywhere good.

But in this case, the puppet knew very well that the direction that Shadow Freddy was beckoning him to go would lead them straight to where Dave Miller was.

Shadow Bonnie grinned wildly, for once having the safer option. The prize room, where the puppet's box was at. Surely in that room they'd find a safe place to move the child's heart to.

Of course, surely there must be a reason each one stood where they were at.

For the first time in awhile, the puppet was conflicted on what to do.

* * *

Sora's eyes opened groggily, vision coming into focus.

The first thing he realized, was that his vision was impaired by something on his head.

A snout was visible not far from his eyes, coming from his face. It wasn't hard to tell that it was a mask. Foxy, maybe?

But it wasn't a mask like the others. No, this mask did not cover his entire head. This one in particular tied at the back of his head. Similar to the ones that he wore when he was a kid on Halloween. Well, on that year he wasn't a pirate, anyway.

The second thing was the pain that shot through his hands. He tried to move them to see what was wrong-But more pain shot through them at the slightest movement. By the way it hurt, it was easy to tell that they were tied together. Fingers intertwined in a way that forbid him from calling his keyblade.

But his legs weren't. So he quickly forced himself into a standing position.

He carefully shook the mask off of his face next, not wanting the silly thing to stay on him.

Sora looked up in hopes to see which room exactly he was in.

But then fell straight back into his starting position as jaws lunged at him.

Looking up, Sora could see mechanical eyes staring from the ceiling. A mangled animatronic whose head looked somewhat like Foxy stared at him. It seemed to be coming back for another attack, and Sora rolled himself out of the way.

Quickly stumbling into another standing position, the teen looked for a way out of this room.

There was indeed a door close by, he just needed to get past Mangle-

Furry hands gripped his head painfully. Where they came from he didn't know. Quite frankly, he didn't particularly care. His first thought being to get away from them as he tried to squirm away from the grip.

But before he could do much he was thrown hard against another wall. He didn't even get to react to the fact his back now hurt, he was pushed hard against it. Pinching his hands and furthering the pain he'd felt in them.

His eyes were once again aligned with the eyes of Springtrap. Before his vision was once again impaired by the Foxy mask. The pressure that pinned him to the wall left for a split-second, as Springtrap tied it on much tighter than he'd done so before.

Sora wanted to ask why he was doing this, but Springtrap spoke first. The voice coming to him much easier than before, yet still messed up in some parts.

"I once hea **R** rd a sto _r **y**_ y _Y_. Of worl _D_ s beIng bor **nN**. F _r_ Om th **E** _Ee_ h-hearts of chi _ildr_ en."

It didn't take any time at all for Sora to realize which story he was referring to. His eyes instantly widened-Everything made sense now.

"A man ca **amE** e. Hhe t _OL_ d me it _wass_ true."

Sora felt more unease as Springtrap leaned closer to Sora. As though attempting to read his mind and see what he was thinking.

Well, it wasn't needed. He was more than glad to say what was on his mind at that moment, "That was a completely different scenario! You can't-"

In a swift motion Springtrap was replaced with the mangled thing. Darkness seeping through its eyes as they stared at him.

With each movement of his head, it seemed to growl at him. Like some kind of guard dog to keep him in place.

Sora barely saw Springtrap standing on the other side of the room. He muttered something that he could not hear. But was obviously intended for him to.

Then left.

There was for awhile just him and the mangle. But a pain shot through his heart.

A familiar pain, as he noticed the mangle attempting to rip through him. Attempting to rip his heart away.


End file.
